There are baccarat and blackjack in a number of live table games performed in casinos or game facilities. In these games, standard decks each including fifty-two playing cards are used, and the cards are usually distributed from a shooter including the plurality of decks (six to nine or ten decks) shuffled in accordance with the start of play. When an operator (hereinafter described as a “dealer (D)”) of a casino distributes playing cards to a game table in order to use them in such a game, a result of the game is decided by arrangement of the cards of the plurality of decks from the shooter (a winner or a victor). Before the casino uses these packages for such a purpose, game cards of a predetermined number of decks are shuffled in random order (arrangement), and are individually packed in one package.
Shortage and exchange of the cards must not occur in the casino. This is because when someone reads arrangement of the cards included in the package, and returns the package to the casino, he can predict a result of a game at the time of the dealer (D) using the read package.
In order to ensure a fair game by preventing the shortage and exchange of the packages of the shuffled game cards in the casino, the casino manages the packages of the shuffled game cards, and appropriately performs the game at the table (i.e., exchange of the packages of the shuffled game cards, other unexpected or unauthorized acts, etc. are eliminated). Packages of shuffled game cards are well-known, and are disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0327525).